The Heart of Lord Trash
The Heart of Lord Trash is the tenth and final episode of Jekyll and Hyde. Plot Various secrets come to light, culminating in a final confrontation between Robert and Dance over the Calyx. The episode ends with a cliffhanger. Synopsis (22 years ago) In the Carpathian Mountains, along with Cutter, Captain Dance and his vetala minions scour a barn in search of the young Robert and Olalla Jekyll. An apparently successful Dance revels in his catch, but one of the 'vetala' is revealed to be Louis Hyde in disguise. Unable to rescue Olalla, Louis steals away with his son, but not before Dance administers a potion to erase Robert's memory. Dance appears to shoot Louis in the process, and vows to indoctrinate Olalla into the Tenebrae. (Back in the 1930s) Robert is driving Maggie and Ravi back from the Jezequiel estate when the car mysteriously (or mystically) goes dead. The stowaway incubus, Gideon Jezequiel, exits Maggie's body and envelops the car, sealing it shut and trapping its passengers inside. Initially, Gideon is able to prevent Robert from shifting to Hyde, but seeing Ravi in pain as he tries to exit the car, Hyde finally emerges and allows Robert to free Ravi. Just as the two are knocked to the ground, Fedora arrives on the scene with her Tenebrae thugs and holds them at gunpoint. She manages to capture the incubus and turns her attention to Robert, intending to kill him. Garson, Hils, and Bella show up in timely fashion and the confrontation ends without bloodshed in a stalemate. The opposing groups part ways, but with Tenebrae in possession of Gideon's essence. Back at the Daily Truth, Fedora intends to sacrifice Lord Protheroe in order to provide a living vessel for the disembodied incubus. Protheroe manages to talk his way out of it, suggesting Fedora and then Silas as sacrifices, but in a twist, Fedora injects the monster into Captain Dance's broken shell of a body. Dance seems to be instantly reborn in an explosion of mystical energy. Both the MIO and Robert's allies witness the supernatural disturbance caused by this unholy merging, and Ravi states that he can sense the return of Captain Dance. As Robert returns to town in search of Lily, he finds Brannigan at what he thinks is Lily's mother's place, where Lily has supposedly been looking after her. Angered to find a MIO agent there, he frantically searches for Lily as Brannigan attempts to diffuse the situation, unsuccessfully. Robert finds the room full of Lily's spy equipment and a radio and begins to piece together the deception. As Sir Marion, Lily, and Bulstrode debate whether or not to reveal the ruse to Robert, he bursts in and in his anger turns into Hyde. At the Daily Truth, the dust has settled, and Fedora helps Captain Dance get cleaned up. Lord Protheroe chastises Fedora for her actions, warning her that Tenebrae will be furious and Keres "will want her blood," but she coolly dismisses him. Dance, however, lashes out at her upon finding out she wasted the power of the incubus on him. As the argue, Ravi is seen attempting to use his farsight to confirm Dance's resurrection through Silas' Seeing Toad. Robert and Lily call a truce for the greater good, but Tenebrae has an inside man in the MIO who discovers the location of the calyx. Dance descends on MIO headquarters with the Cutter, who 'cuts' the power releasing the monsters, and all hell breaks loose. In the confusion, the Tenebrae spy manages to steal the calyx. Back at the Jezequiel Compound, Renata finds Olalla studying the Jezequiel Family Book. She explains that the Jezequiels are the "gatekeepers" to the realm of Lord Trash, but that because of Brant's unstable nature, she was not able to pass on her guardian role to him. Olalla offers to take up the mantle herself, and Renata begins to explain the book's role in opening the gateway to Lord Trash's realm. Olalla telephones Robert and explains that he must crush the heart of Lord Trash before it begins to beat. As Robert prepares to confront Dance and drinks the formula to force his transformation, the Vetala descend and attack Hils, Garson, and Maggie. At the same time, Dance, Fedora, Silas, and his men descend upon the basement laboratory with the calyx and get the jump on Robert with Ravi, Lily, and Bella still near. As Hyde fights the one-eyed men off, Dance emits a banshee-like scream to break up the fracas. To everyone's shock, the incubus-strengthened Captain Dance successfully opens the calyx with Hyde on the other side of the room - unable to destroy the heart before it can start beating. Hyde races to Dance and plunges his hand into the calyx sending out a shock wave of supernatural energy. A dying Renata passes the guardianship on to Olalla before transforming into her Black Dog form one last time and dying. As the episode ends, the entire group in the laboratory is seen lying motionless with no indication as to their collective fate. Cast Main Cast *Tom Bateman - Robert Jekyll / Hyde *Stephanie Hyam - Lily Clarke *Natalie Gumede - Bella Charming *Richard E. Grant - Roger Bulstrode *Donald Sumpter - Garson Memorable Quotes *''"Forgive me."'' —Hyde Gallery JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_001.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_002.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_003.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_004.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_005.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_006.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_007.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_008.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_009.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_010.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_011.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_012.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_013.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_014.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_015.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_016.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_017.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_018.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_019.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_020.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_021.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_022.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_023.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_024.png JekyllandHyde_The Heart of Lord Trash_Screenshot_025.png JekyllandHyde_The_Heart_of_Lord_Trash_Screenshot_026.png